1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal including a display unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
Recently, as functions of the mobile terminal become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. As the mobile terminal is regarded as a personal belonging for expressing a user's personality, various designs are required. Such designs include structural changes and improvements for enhancing the appearance of the mobile terminal.
As various types of electronic components are mounted to the mobile terminal, ongoing is research on a method of reducing the amount of heat generated from the electronic components. Further, research on decreasing an area of a bezel portion which is generally increased by the electronic components, is also actively ongoing.